


All In My Head

by OT7Author



Series: #Bangtanoween [1]
Category: Supernatural, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: #Bangtanoween, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Crossover Pairings, Event Fic, Flashbacks, Implied Relationships, Internal Monologue, M/M, They Think Jimin Murdered Yoongi, Top Sam Winchester, Yoongi Made A Crossroads Deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OT7Author/pseuds/OT7Author
Summary: Jimin didn't think this was what his life would be like once BTS was no longer BTS...
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS)/Sam Winchester, Past Park Jimin (BTS)/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: #Bangtanoween [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954594
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19





	All In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter - [OT7Author](https://twitter.com/OT7Author_)
> 
> Something that you all should know is that starting Jan 1st, 2022 I will take all of my work off of this platform. I will be posting onto Twitter, as well as my card which can be found pinned on my Twitter. Here is a link though if you would like to check it out. [Carrd](https://distuberofyourwork.carrd.co/) Thank you for supporting me and I hope to see you on my Twitter as well as any future sites that I will post on.

If someone were to tell Jimin years ago that he would become something called a Hunter, he would have maybe shrugged, played along, and ignored them for the most part. He had been an Idol, a superstar, a singer and dancer in his prime, and part of the largest boyband that the world had ever known. The keyword being KNOWN. 

All good things eventually come to an end, this was how the world worked. There was no way that he and the others were going to remain on the top for their entire lives. But Jimin had at most expected for them to maybe go their own ways in their careers during the time that they would be joining their military service. That maybe they would just call it quits because there was nothing else for them to obtain and it would be time to try something else because there was no way in hell that any of them would just sit back and do nothing for the rest of their lives. What had actually happened though was something that Jimin could have never prepared for. Something that he could have never fathomed. Because who would have thought that out of desperation Yoongi would have made a pact with a crossroads demon in order for them to get where they were and for him to be killed on the eve of their debut ten years later. 

After that, they had all collapsed. 

Jungkook had gone his own way, becoming a pro gamer due to his depression and sinking himself into online tournaments. Namjoon ended up staying at BigHit to be a full-time producer for the company since he was trying to live on for Yoongi and do what he would have done. Taehyung became an actor. Seokjin opened up multiple chains of his brother’s restaurant and works with him fulltime. Hoseok went back to dancing full time in the underground and last Jimin or any of them had heard had managed to get married and have a kid since then. 

Then there was him. 

While everyone had grieved and slowly moved on with their lives Jimin hadn’t. He was unable to. It was understandable though, out of all of them he had been the one to see Yoongi’s death. Had been there when it had happened. Had watched as the hellhounds tore him limb from limb and shredded him to pieces before his very eyes despite the fact that he couldn’t even see them. That fact didn’t matter though. He had seen it all. Had heard the other scream. Had heard him as he pleaded for Jimin to get away. Had watched as the blood splattered the ground of the olders studio and stained Jimin in red as he sat there helpless and unable to do a single thing but scream in terror. 

It was no wonder why he had been blamed.

Why he had been the one that everyone accused of killing him. 

That’s why he was here now though. 

Why he was now a Hunter. 

Somehow, these two Americans had happened to be in Seoul. They were on a lead for something and needed to be there at the time and had picked up his case since they were there and had no leads towards the hunt they had been working on at the time and thought that maybe Jimin could lead them to something. He hadn’t been able to. But that didn’t stop him from joining Sam and Dean anyway. 

As soon as they appeared in his prison cell offering him a chance for revenge against the thing that had killed Yoongi he had taken it. Didn’t even hesitate. Took their hands and came with them illegally across the ocean and hadn’t looked back since. 

It still hurt to be away. To not be able to talk to the others or even allow them or his family know that he was alive, that he was well. But that was the choice he had made when he joined the Winchesters. He doubted that they would welcome him with open arms anyway. Jimin would never forget the looks they gave him at his trial… It would haunt him more than any creature ever would. 

“What are you thinking of?” Sam was looking at him, his brows pinched together and his hands over his broad chest. 

“Nothing.”

Sam shrugged, clearly knowing that it was bullshit but not pressing. 

They all had their baggage. 

“Dean will be back soon.”

“Think we will be able to leave tomorrow?” 

“Hopefully,” A beer was being placed in front of his face and Jimin grabbed it gratefully, “I heard that there was a sighting out in Denver. I already told Dean and we can go there next.”

Jimin frowned, the sightings were coming more frequently, ever since he had come to the states. People left and right were saying that they were seeing Yoongi walking around the country, but while there was some evidence, nothing had been solid. It was probably all a hoax. Just people claiming to see him just as they did for Tupac or Elvis. 

Jimin still hoped though.

Mostly he was just grateful that the Winchesters indulged him sometimes in actually checking it out. 

“Sam,” Jimin took a swig of his beer, nearly drinking the entirety of it in one go before tossing it in the trash. “How long till Dean will be back?” 

“He said thirty but knowing him it will probably be an hour.”

“You wanna,” He nodded his head towards the bed and a soft grin spread over the older man’s face. That was also something new in Jimin’s life. While he had lost everything. He had also gained a whole lot as well. Something special and fragile that he hadn’t known that he had needed all this time. 

“Dean may catch us.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

And as Sam swooped in to bring Jimin into a heated kiss, their tongues intertwining, hands grasping each other wildly as the older and stronger male picked him up and threw him on the bed, Jimin ignored the sudden chill up his spine. Ignored the eyes that he could feel on the back of his head that didn’t seem to belong to his lover as he flipped him on his stomach and fingered him open. Just closed his eyes and moaned into the filthy mattress of the hotel room and pretended that he couldn’t see Yoongi in the corner watching and fuming as Jimin was fucked within an inch of his life. Because Yoongi wasn’t real. Yoongi wasn’t there. Yoongi was dead. Not a demon. Their wards would have picked up on that if he was. 

Yoongi was also no longer his lover… 

So there was no reason for him to scowl at them with black eyes. 

It was all in his head as smoke filled up the room. 

It was also all in his head when Sam’s voice cracked, or at least, that’s what Jimin tried to make himself believe until his lover was throwing himself off of him and suddenly grabbing the gun under their pillow and showering bullets into the corner of the room. The same corner Yoongi had been standing in.

Huh…

Maybe it wasn’t all in his head after all…


End file.
